


Regrets

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until much later, after she'd been to Florida and California and back to Chicago, divorced twice more, that she realized that she had truly lost Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugrival](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dugrival).



> Written anonymously for Dugrival for Valentine's Day 2008.

It wasn't until much later, after she'd been to Florida and California and back to Chicago, divorced twice more, that she realized that she had truly lost Ray. Ray had clung to her too tightly, love and need helplessly tangled, weighing heavily on her. Dragging her down, holding her back. She had thought he would never let go and move on.

Now, he saw her, but didn't _see_ her. Instead, his eyes followed the Mountie, fixed on the broad, solid figure in the red uniform. She was an expert in reading his body language and he was...happy. And in some secret corner of her heart, she mourned the loss of him.

-fin-


End file.
